The Phantom Society
by skylar-1999
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive wakes up in a place called the Seireitei, he has absolutely no idea what to think. Not only that but he cant find Sebastian anywhere. And when he meets a terrifyingly powerful character who's power is half that of her fathers how can Ciel cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

:Ciel's POV:

:Seireitei:

I awoke in a strange place, looked Japanese. At least I think it is, Sebastian would know more. Now that I think about it seems no one is around at all, "Sebastian, where the hell are you?!" No response. "Damn" I got up and looked down "Ugh, I'm filthy, such a nice outfit too." Just as I was brushing myself off I felt a box like thing in my coat pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a small white cube, I turned it around in my hands to see if there was any evidence on how I got here since I can't seem to remember how I got here in the first place. Sebastian should be doing a better job, honestly what a silly butler. I held the strange white cube in my hand a little longer, "What in god's name are you? You're so plain, goodbye." Just then I saw a dark flash out of the corner of my eye and suddenly in that instant a woman in strange black clothes, dark orange hair, and brown eyes was in front of me holding a quite exquisite sword to my neck. She looked me over briefly and said sarcastically, "What are you supposed to be? A business pirate?" She looked me dead in the eyes with a fire in them that would make anyone else's soul tremble. "What's your name? Who was the Soul Reaper that allowed you here?" She demanded, as she pressed the tip of her sword a little harder on my neck and I looked into her eyes again, I knew that fear and confusion was prominent in my eyes. Where was Sebastian I need him. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, what the hell is a soul reaper? I just woke up here. Who are you? Have you seen my butler anywhere we must be going." I asked. "My name is Miyako Kurosaki, third seat of squad 8, daughter of the famous Head Captain Ichigo and Captain of squad four Orihime." She said her words with such pride, "Now, tell me how you got into the Seireitei. Now or I'll cut you into pieces with my zanpaktou where you stand." I had no idea what was happening, I thought to myself, "Is this the place I die?" At this point I felt something I never thought I would feel again, fear. It shook me to the core, Sebastian wasn't going to save me this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:Sebastian's POV:

:Palace of Satan:

I took a deep breath as I pushed open the coal black doors of Lord Satan's throne room. "Welcome home Sebastian, I've been waiting for my favorite demon return to me! How was your time in the human world with that Ciel child? How was his soul?" he looked at me with a gleam in his eyes like that of a mad man. And his voice boomed throughout the entire room, but yet also terrifyingly light and happy. "The human world itself was beautiful, the people however were not. Their queen was insane, some of the people were extremely rude so naturally I killed him. And the boy's soul, I never got a chance to consume it." Lord Satan looked surprised at that, "What do you mean Sebastian? You didn't eat his soul? What happened!?" I could feel my Lords energy radiating off of him now, I have to watch my step. "A strange person that looked human but had powers well beyond that of a human, well beyond my own even, injured me almost gravely and took him before I could consume his soul" As I was explaining I could feel the pressure in the room sky rocket. "WHO WAS THIS FILTHY HUMAN?" "He had orange hair, brown eyes that burned with power, black robes, and a cleaver of a sword as long as his body"(Sebastian thinks back to then) "_Who are you!? Why do you take my masters soul from me!?" I could feel the anger showed dominantly in my eyes, he pointed the tip of his blade towards me and said "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Reaper, Hollow, Fullbringer, Quincy, and Head Captain of the 13 court-guard squads. And this is my sword Zangetsu. You and I will not be meeting again, good-bye demon."_(Sebastian comes back to reality) "And after that he left in a blazing blue light with the boy. I deeply apologize Lord Satan." I lowered on my knees and bowed my head. Just then Lord Satan said, "Go find him before you can't take him, do whatever it takes. I'm not setting limitations on you this time. Now go and find this boy, and kill this Ichigo Kurosaki on sight." I arose and looked my Lord in the eyes. "I will not let you down my Lord." and I was once again sent to the human world to find the soul I crave and kill Ichigo Kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:Miyako's POV:

:Seireitei:

As I watch this boy cower at the end of my blade that was waiting for another kill. But at that moment a hell butterfly fluttered towards me, this Ciel person looked confused. "What in gods name is that?" He asked. "Such a stupid question, it's a hell butterfly, if you belonged here you would know that." I turned my eyes back to the hell butterfly as it landed on my hand. "Yes, I understand." As the butterfly fluttered away I sheathed my blade and took the prisoners arms. "I have been ordered to bring you to Head Captain Ichigo by the Head Captain himself. If you want to live a little longer then lets go." As I bound his hands he asked, "What is going on? I'm still confused, explain this place to me!" I shot him a glare, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me ryoka, be grateful. If it wasn't for the Head Captain you wouldn't be alive to ask these questions now. So shut up and get walking" I pushed him forward and we began walking to the squad one barracks.

(Sorry about this one being shorter than usual, I will upload chapter 4 today aswell


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:Ciel's POV:

:Seireitei:

Everything was happening so fast all of a sudden, from the point I woke up to now it feels like its not even real. I would be trying to convince myself this is dream but I know I felt the cold tip of this girl's sword on my neck, and the fear that went along with it. As we were walking through this place I got all sorts of looks from other people dressed in similar clothing as this Miyako. On occasion there would be people with white coats on them, there were a few people that caught my attention. One had snow white hair and was in one of those white coats, and one had strange red hair and had abnormal looking eyebrows. Another had these strange looking white things in his hair that made his hair split into three chunks, he had two of these and he was wearing a white coat as well. Just ahead of him was a short girl with short black hair and looked fairly unimportant. The last one was a woman in a white coat the the one with the white hair and the one with the weird hair clips was wearing. This one was quite beautiful and had light brown hair, grey eyes, and a large bust. She seemed to carry herself with quite a bit of authority, but yet her eyes looked kind and approachable. I guessed we were coming up on our destination because we slowed a bit, Miyako said, "Take a good look human, this is the first and possibly last time you ever see a squads barracks in your pathetic life time." The building was quite large, over slightly larger than the rest of the buildings. It had a sideways diamond and a single line in it, it was a beautifully simple structure. As we entered the front door it was just a long hallway with doors every so often on the sides. At the end of the hall there was a door, when we entered the room it was quite large and at leaning against the wall across from us was a man with thin but strong arms, the same black clothing as the rest of the people here with a white coat on. The most extraordinary things about him was his hair, it was a bright orange, his eyes were almost too much to look directly into, and he had a sword as long as his body by his side that was wrapped in it's own tassel. It didn't look as if it has a hand guard or a real hilt but just the hilt was wrapped in the same cloth the the rest of the blade was wrapped in. He looked up at the girl behind me, "That will be enough for now, Miyako, thank you." his voice was so firm, "Yes sir, should I wait outside the door in case something were to go wrong?" she asked. "Yes, now go I wish to speak to this child alone" as soon as she let the door close I looked to the man in front of me, just then I felt an enormous pressure fall on my shoulders. It was all I could do to try and stay on my feet but I fell to one knee still. Soon after that the man in front of me began to laugh, "Hahahaha, I knew I was right about you, thank god I didn't let that demon consume you. You have much potential!" I was shocked when he said demon. Could he mean Sebastian? Is he the reason I'm here? "Wh-What do you mean you were right about me? What do you mean 'demon'? Are you the reason I'm here? Explain!" He laughed again, "I suppose I owe you an explanation huh?" "Damn right." I sounded angry but I knew I was trembling. He clapped his hands and said "Well let me start off with my name, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads. Yes I brought you here, I've had my eye on you for a while, you just haven't seen me. This place is called the Seireitei, it's a home for Soul Reapers. I am not fully a Soul Reaper though, I am a hollow, Quincy, and Fullbringer as well. These extra races allow me to be the most powerful of all the Soul Reapers. What we Soul Reapers do is exorcise hollows an allow them to come to this place as a normal spirit. Hollows are spirits that were once wholes or good spirits, some of these spirits become malevolent and lose their humanity and become hollows. I am part hollow because while I was getting my Soul Reaper powers I was on the verge of becoming a hollow. A Quincy is a person who destroys hollows and were once enemy's of us Soul Reapers. My mother was a Quincy and was killed by a hollow trying to protect me and before that she was attacked by one before I was born and those hollow powers are what makes me a Fullbringer. The reason I brought you here, Ciel Phantomhive is because you have the potential to be a powerful Soul Reaper as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:Sebastian's POV:

:London, England:

As I stepped out of my fiery portal I found myself in a forest clearing with a cemetery near by. I walked to the cemetery and saw a funeral happening. _Death will be over there soon, he has such a better job. All he does is escort souls. _I continued through the cemetery to the entrance, I knew exactly where to go. The place where I saw that damn Ichigo take Ciel's soul from me. After walking for a few hours I found the mansion, oh all the memories that took place here. But I had no time to reminisce I was on a mission to find Ciel and if need be kill the person that took him and interfered with our contract. The first place I went to was the place where the human took Ciel, the clock tower they call 'Big Ben'. When I had gotten to the top I could still feel traces of the human there after almost a day of the incident. This was good, now that I had his scent I'll find him in no time. I followed his scent outside of the clock and eventually out of London. His trail took me all the way to a small town in Japan, the towns name was Karakura once I entered the city I decided to explore a bit before I try and find Kurosaki. I was feeling a little famished too, I looked around and saw that there were humans all around like a free buffet. Just as I grabbed one I saw a black flash and felt a sudden burst of pain in my shoulder. I grabbed it and looked in front of me there was a short woman with shoulder length hair and a pure white sword pointed directly at me. "What are you? You don't look like a hollow, but you have an evil energy around you. Are you a vasto lorde? Answer now or I will slay you where you stand." she demanded. I stood already feeling my wound healing, she was oddly short for such a confident girl. " I am Sebastian Micals, Ciel Phantomhive's butler." she had the scent of Kurosaki, only slightly, as if she works closely with him. "Would you happen to know where my master is? Or a Ichigo Kurosaki?" As soon as I said that name I saw something in her eyes change, and I knew she knew something. "How do you know that name you scum." I smiled and said, "He was the one that took my master from me before I could consume his soul." her eyes widened and she tried to swing her blade but I caught it and and grabbed her by her neck. In her gasping breaths she said "Dance… Sode no Shirayuki… Dance number 4… Ice Blizzard" just then the sky darkened and it began to blizzard around me and what looked like snow began to cut my arms and I released the woman and ice began to climb up my legs and the blood on my arms froze and just when the ice reached my neck it stopped and she began to question me. "Now, answer me honestly or I'll make you a statue and put you in the squad one barracks for my captain. Why are you here and why are you looking for my captain." She demanded. "I told you I'm only here to retrieve my master" I answered. She glared at me and called for others to transport me to a man named Kisuke Urahara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

:Ciel's POV:

:Ciel's inner-world and squad one barrack:

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. This is a place for people who are dead? Does this mean that I died and Sebastian never got my soul? I was so confused so I asked Ichigo "What do you mean I have the potential to be a soul reaper? I don't even have a sword like the rest of you, or the black robes that you all wear. How can I be? I'm in a contract with a demon." at that moment I removed my eye patch to show him the link I have to Sebastian. "Look at my eye that is my bond to the demon!" I yelled desperately, only to hear him say, "What marking. Once you died your contract with him was over and your link with him disappeared, that's why he tried to eat your soul. The fact that your a Soul Reaper is the reason that I had stopped him. As for your sword and shihakusho, remember that white box you threw away? Check your coat pocket." I slowly raised my hand to my pocket and felt it and pulled out the small white box. When I looked up at Ichigo he got up, walked over to me, and put his hand on the box and it began to glow blue then light purple and it opened. When it opened a red ribbon popped out and I touched it. As soon as I felt it's velvet I was immediately taken to a different place, It was nighttime and a full-moon was out I looked around me and I was in a large meadow with tall grasses swaying in the wind. In the distance there was a cliff, there was something on the edge of the cliff. It was shaped like a dog but much larger, like a wolf. I approached it and it turned to me and began to speak, "Hello Ciel, I've been waiting for you for a long time now but the demon made it so I couldn't contact you until now." I was stunned, it took me a while to get the words out of my mouth, "Wh-What is this place? And who are you? How do you know me?" I asked. "It pains me to hear you say that Ciel, I said my name when you first got here but you weren't listening were you? This place is your world, your conciseness. I have known you your entire life, since you were born I've been with you and called this place my home. To make this short since we don't have much time Ill explain. You really are a Soul Reaper Ciel, and I am your sword, I will tell you only one more time, my name is…" he never finished his sentence before I came back and was in front of Ichigo once more. He looked down to me and took his hand off of the box and the glowing stopped. "I'm not going to ask what you saw in there but it was proof that you belong here and that I must train you the way I was trained. Are you ready for this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

:Sebastian's POV:

:Urahara's Shop:

I couldn't believe the situation I was in because of one human. A demon from hell frozen in ice by a sort of human in the human world. This couldn't get much more ironic. _I'm so ashamed of myself_. While I was being so carelessly dragged throughout this world to this Kisuke Urahara person it gave me a chance to think about how I would kill Ichigo Kurosaki. I decided that I would do it extremely slowly. While I was thinking these things we had come to a stop, we must have reached our destination. I tried turning my head to see the place, all I could see of it was out of the corner of my eye and it didn't look like anything special. It was just a brown building that said "Urahara's Shop" on the front. When we went in there was a blonde man with a green outfit on and a green and white striped hat that cast a small shadow over his eyes and a wooden cane on the floor in front of him. He looked up when we walked in and said something that I completely didn't expect, "Rukia! How are you doing? Who's this you have brought with you?" "It's something that I don't know. He tried to consume a humans soul but the human was alive and he doesn't look like a hollow or Vasto Lorde so I brought him here to ask you what he is." After she said that Urahara stood and walked over to me. He looked me up and down and rubbed the back of his head as he was thinking, he then looked over to the girl beside me and said "What we have here is something we've never seen before. There are stories about these things-" I looked over to him and said "That is extremely rude of you to not acknowledge me as a person." And without looking at me said "As I was saying, he isn't human as you have figured out. There are stories that explain what he is in a book people in the west call a bible. It explains of a heaven and hell and ways to live to be accepted into heaven. But as it goes on they say that there are these things called demons, they serve the Lord of Hell. The same exact place some of the worst hollows go to, but what we have here was never a hollow. This is more powerful, he is a demon." I grinned "And I'm one hell of one too" I pointed out. Urahara looked over to me and yelled "Tessai! Take the demon to the training ground and use a binding spell to keep him from escaping"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

:Ciel's POV:

:Secret Training ground:

"_I'll have to blindfold you since this place is a secret that I had learned from my master" _that's all he had to say before he threw on the black blindfold and we started on our way to the place Ichigo was talking about. It felt like an instant because about a minute after he put on the blindfold he removed it and said, "This is the place where you will become a Soul Reaper. Are you ready?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "Of course, I want to be strong and be able to defend myself." "Okay then lets get started, do you see the chain on your chest?" I looked down and saw that he was right about a chain being on my chest. "It will begin consuming itself until it's gone and you become a hollow and then I'll have to kill you. Do you understand?" I looked to the chain and held it and said, "Yes." Ichigo nodded "Then lets begin." he drew his sword then and his blade began to glow blue and he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" just then a large wave of energy slammed on the ground and a giant hole was blown into the ground under me and I fell into the deep hole and slammed onto the bottom. "Then is the same way I was taught, it's also the way I ended up being part hollow" after he was done talking the chain on my chest began eating itself and the pain was excruciating. It felt as though I was being eaten from the inside out.

(5 Hours later)

"How is everything going down there? You must be nearing the end of the chain encroachments." I didn't want to say anything about it, it was true that the chain from my chest was almost gone. Soon after the chain was done I had passed out on the floor of the hole.

(Ciel's inner-world)

I found myself in the world I was in when Ichigo touched the white box. It looked exactly the same, it was as if time never passed here. Then I saw the large black wolf on the cliff facing me and he said, "Welcome back, Ciel. I've been waiting for you to return, you didn't hear my name last time did you?" I shook my head in self pity. I saw the grass turning from it's regular black to a brown like it was dying, I raised my head to the wolf and asked, "What's happening to this place? Why is the grass dying?" "Because you are becoming a hollow, if you don't find a way out now I will die and your inner world will die as well. I can get you out of the hole though. But you must promise me that you will hear my name this time. Will you?" he asked. "O-Of course, I promise to learn your name now please take me from here, I beg of you" The wolf looked me in the eyes when he spoke next, "Then call out to me, my name is…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

:Miyako's POV:

:Seireitei:

I watched as my father walked out of the meeting room with the boy wearing a blind fold, I began to follow him but he stopped me before I could get beside him. "Stay here Miyako, I need to train this young boy alone in a place only I, Mr. Hat n' Clogs, and Youroichi know about. Besides, you should stay back to be with your squad. I heard Rukia has found something unusual for the Research and Development Department to analyze. It sounds quite interesting, you should go watch and make sure everything goes as planned since our own personal mad man Kurotsuchi is off doing research on the evolution of menos grande." He said. "But fa- sir don't you think someone should go with you in case something happens?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Don't worry about me Miyako, I'll be fine. I am the head captain after all. I know what I'm doing." "Yes sir" I said reluctantly as he took the boys arm and flash stepped to where the supposed training ground was. I began walking over to the Research and Development area but felt a slight nagging to go see Kisuke about my zanpaktou. Ever since I caught the ryoka he has been out of it, he won't respond when I speak with him either. I called for a hell butterfly and went to a secluded area so that I could open a gate to the world of the living to Karakura Town where my father was born. I stepped through into a world of white and began the run through the dangai.

(Sorry this one is so short, it's difficult for me to do anything with Miyako since she is an original character)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

:Ichigo's POV:

:Secret Training Ground:

_His encroachments must be almost or completely done by now. Has he become a hollow? Or will he end up like me as part hollow? We will have to wait and see. _Just then tendrils of dark purple energy exploded out of the hole and I heard a garbled voice yell, "HOWL, YOKAZE(Night Wind)!" and a giant gust of howling wind erupted in the area and when the dust settled there was Ciel, in a shihakusho, a white mask with dark purple stripes coming from the outside corners of the eyes and an almost wolf-like face. The blade was the most staggering, it was what the people in Europe call a broadsword. Its hilt and hand guard were what looked like black stone and on the hand guard the ends curved out to a point like the fangs of a wolf, the blade was deep purple, they call the stone in the human world obsidian. Ciel then removed his mask and shattered it onto the ground letting his face return to normal and let the black and yellow fade from his eyes. "I did it, I actually did it Ichigo! I'm a Soul Reaper! And my sword is amazing!" I looked him up and down, "You don't look bad in a shihakusho. But are you worthy of it?" I questioned. At that moment when he looked confused I drew my blade and lunged at him with a quarter of my speed and if he was still a hair too late to block my blade he would have been dead. "Focus Ciel, sharpen your senses and your blade will sharpen with them. You and your sword are one, your blade isn't just a blade its a living being. Now, defend your self!" I ordered him as I jumped back and yelled, "Getsuga, Tensho!" the blue energy fired out on a death path towards the boy. All that I heard was the breaking of rock and his scream as my Getsuga got closer and closer to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

:Ciel's POV:

:Secret Training Ground:

I was frozen. I felt like time was slowing down from the point Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at me. "Why are you just standing there?" The voice was Yokaze and it was coming from beside me. "I don't know what to do" I replied, he got an irritated look on his face and said, "With me you have power over the night and the wind, my night will consume any threat to you, this is called Bokyaku. My winds will move the shadow of the blade to things from nightmares and drive your enemy to madness, it is called Kyoki. Focus on your blade, let it leak the darkness of night and it will consume the threat." I did as I was told and took my sword in two hands and raised it so the flat of the blade was facing the threat and focused on my sword, on it's capabilities that are possible. Just then I opened my eyes to see that my blade was emanating a black wall in front of me and it was sucking in the blue energy and when it was gone it snapped shut like jaws. Ichigo looked impressed and said, "Good one, remember that. You will need it for future battles. That, however, was your defensive technique. You will learn your offensive in time as well as bankai." I was confused with that last part. "What's bankai?" I asked.

"There is a sealed zanpakuto and looks like a regular katana. Then there is shikai which everyone knows, my blade is stuck in shikai and can never be sealed because the power of it was too great. But to be a captain you must know bankai and fight and beat the captain of the company you want to lead, I didn't have to fight. The previous captain gave me his position right before he died." I thought on it and before I could say anything a black butterfly landed on Ichigo's shoulder. He looked at it, nodded, and looked to me and said, "We need to finish this later, I'll also seal your zanpaktou later as well. Miyako has gone to the world of the living and has brought something back that is rather interesting for the Research and Development department. Lets go see what it is." Then he blindfolded me and in another instant we were in a dark room with large tubes along the walls some filled with only a clear liquid like water but it had a viscosity to it. A man with a blue and white face and gold colored cylinders coming from his ears and a Egyptian looking head dress on and a white coat like the one Ichigo was wearing with different lines on the back, "Kurotsuchi, what are we getting in?" he turned to us and said in a voice of a mad man in my worst nightmares. "Well, it's something quite interesting. Urahara told us it was something some people in the world of the living call a demon. They are extremely dangerous and more powerful than a Menos Grande and as powerful as one of the Espadas if you remember them. Rukia Kuchki found, restrained, and took him to Urahara and he is bringing him to the outskirts of the soul society as we speak." I looked up at Ichigo and he told him, "I'll be going there with our new soul reaper." He motioned his hand over to to me. "We'll leave as soon as we can to help transport this new discovery"

"Oh there is no need for that head captain, Miyako has gone to the world of the living to help Rukia" Kurotsuchi said a matter of factly. "Thats impossible I had told her to come down here to help you. I'll yell at her later, but we need to go to the outside of the soul society." Ichigo grabbed me by the arm and the room seemed to flicker and then disappear.


End file.
